Rubble
by the-true-mockingjay
Summary: Natsu wakes after a gruesome battle to find he does not remember what happened. What does he discover in the midst of all the rubble? Nalu E.N.D. fic


**This is the first Nalu fic that I have posted on here so I hope that you love it. Please read and enjoy!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail that privilege goes to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

He was lying in a field, burning with flames he created. The air was thick with smoke and ash and smelled of burning meat. Bodies lay in unflattering positions across the landscape, with distorted looks of fear and blank stares of nothing; those who were lucky died with their eyes closed, not having to forever stare into the void of this wasteland.

His eyes opened slowly, and with a groan he shut them once more. The pain shooting throughout his body was almost too much to bare. He could feel the broken bones in his ribcage, feel the bruises on his face and neck, the fatigue in his legs had long since set in and it was hard for him to move a single muscle, let alone a whole limb. His eyes opened again. He drank in the sight that beheld him. His friends and family, his nakama, strewn across the ground like rag dolls thrown aside by an angry child. The rage that had once over taken him had burned out, and all that was left was an overwhelming sense of defeat. He didn't want to move, didn't want to live if they were all dead.

Just then a flash of gold overtook his vision. The memory of a laugh, the warmth of a bed in the winter nights with someone snuggled up close to him, the feel of her pressed firmly against his body as they moved as one in the night. Her scent flooded his senses and he found the strength to move. He had to find her, make sure she had gotten away from whatever monster had done this to his friends. With renewed energy he stood.

He stumbled a few steps forward and gagged at the sight of the scarlet haired woman that caught his eye; her insides turned out onto the floor. Her face was startling, her eyes stuck wide open in fear. He had to close his eyes and ambled a few yards forward to get out of sight of her. The smell was haunting, his heightened sense completely enveloped in the overwhelming stench of burning flesh. Who could have done this? This destruction, this hellish expanse laid out in the world he once saw as so beautiful now filled with death and carnage.

As he walked he passed many more fallen comrades. All that lay on the field were dead. He started to pray not to find a familiar face; and he begged whatever God above that existed that he did not come upon a head of golden blond. Such a God was cruel to him on this day it seemed. As he passed a large pile of rubble a whimper of pain fell upon his ears. He immediately started heading in the direction of it. What he came upon was a sight to terrible to name.

She was there. Lying in the dirt with gashes upon every surface of her body. Blood poured from gaping wounds that littered her abdomen. She was folded in on herself, shaking and scared. He ran towards her. Hearing the fall of footsteps she looked up, and with what energy she could muster she cried out and tried to scramble away from him. His face fell at the sight of this; was she frightened of him?

"Lucy," he called softly, trying not to startle her. "Lucy it's me, you're safe."

"Natsu?" She sounded shy and uncertain, her voice sounded rough as if she had been screaming for hours. He was going to murder whoever made her look like this, sound like this. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's me," he said, and approached her slowly. This time she did not cower, did not try to scurry away. Instead she let him come to her, and when he was standing over her all but limp body he fell to his knees and gathered her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest and he buried his face in her hair as he held her. They couldn't stay here long, he knew this. She was bleeding and needed help. For all he knows she could be dying in his arms right now and he wasn't about to let that happen. But for a few seconds he let her stay in his arms, safe and warm where she belonged.

"I am so glad you're back," she choked out, her face still hidden from his view.

"Back? What do you mean Luce I never left?" he was confused. He remembered the beginning of the battle but he must have been knocked out early on because he recalls nothing more. Just waking in a pile of rubble that surrounded the landscape.

"It wasn't your fault it was Zeref's, you have to know that. We know you didn't mean to do it." She coughed weakly and placed her hand on his cheek as she turned to look at him. "I love you, so much."

Tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Natsu did not want to believe what he knew to be true about what happened here, during this gruesome battle. But when he looked into her eyes, Lucy's eyes, he knew that there was no denying it. The fear he saw in them, although faint, was ever present. He had hurt her. He had hurt his friends and comrades and he didn't even know it. The anger that started to rage within him was almost too much to bare. He didn't know who to be angry at. Himself, of course himself he had killed his friends for God's sake. Zeref, Zeref made him to this. He turned him into the monster that had caused this destruction. Just the thought of him made Natsu see red. His whole body started to shake with contempt for the man who made him a monster. But his anger died instantly when he heard another cough and whimper of pain from the girl lying in his arms.

"Natsu," she all but whispered, "Please, don't leave me ever again."

He crumpled at the sound of those words. "Of course not. We are a team after all. I can't leave my partner." The tears fell faster as her breathing slowed. A small smile crept across her face as she closed her eyes.

"Luce," he said, with no answer. "Lucy. Hey, Lucy wake up." He began to shake her, gently at first but more furiously the longer she went without any sign of movement. He became frantic, calling her name and willing her to wake. "Come on Lucy you can't do this to me! We have so many more adventures to go on."

He stopped shaking her and just listened. All that he heard was the crackling of lingering fires across the battle field, and silence. Her heartbeat which he had been so attuned to for the last few years ceased to exist.

"Lucy!" He cried. His body shook with the force of his sobs. She was gone. He felt as if he could die too.

The images of their life raged in his mind; from meeting in Hargeon, to the day that he first realized that he was in love with her. From the first time they kissed to the first time they made love. When they told everyone that they were together and everyone was so happy. Their smiling faces is what sticks in his mind. They were all dead, all gone. He was the only one left, and he had caused the destruction.

"Lucy please," he pleaded, "I can't- I can't do this without you please!"

There was no reply.

He made a decision then. Sitting with the lifeless form of the woman he loved so very much dead in his arms he made a choice. To live for her, and to avenge her and all his fallen friends. He would kill Zeref if it was the last thing he ever did. And then, he would see every single one of them again.

He bent down and placed a tender kiss upon her head and whispered, "I love you too, Lucy. I will see you soon."

He laid her down gently in the dirt and covered her as much as he could with his scarf, and walked away, his fist in flames and fire burning in his heart.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I am sorry that was so angsty I promise that is not all the I write. There will be more fluff for this couple in the future.**

 **Send me a review if you really loved it!**

 **-LM**


End file.
